Stand By Their Side
by Writer Of The Light
Summary: Gohan has a younger sister, two years younger than him, and just as strong. This is a retelling of the events of Dragon Ball Z, but with young Mika's little twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Duck, Mika, duck!"

"What?" Mika barely had time to dodge before her unofficial mentor, Piccolo thrust yet another fist at her. Her brother Gohan (only two years her senior), stood by watching. He had completed his training for the day, and even though Mika was only three, she was going through her own harsh regimen.

She wasn't surprised, though. Being the only girl Piccolo had ever trained didn't stop him from bashing her like his own personal drum set. She was a half-Saiyan, after all, and that gave Piccolo the perfect excuse to dig his foot right into her gut.

She gasped for breath, the white aura that had surrounded her momentarily disappearing. This was her punishment for not paying attention. She hopped back quickly, though, and countered with a severe punch to Piccolo's solar plexus.

Yes, being trained before she could even walk was certainly paying off, and Piccolo could definitely see this.

"Mika," he said. "Why don't we call it a day?" He powered down, huffing a bit, his face coming the closest to a smile Mika had ever seen.

"Okay," she said, powering down as well. She wiped her forehead, which was sticky with sweat. But she wasn't a crybaby. Even though she was a three-year-old, she was an all-out feminist, and she refused to cry even under the most dire situations. Even Gohan had to admire that.

"Will the Saiyans be coming soon?" she inquired her brother. At the age of three, she had mastered perfect grammar and polite speech, to which Gohan would sometimes roll his eyes in disgust and say, "Girls!"

"I don't know," Gohan said, a fierceness in his eyes that Mika had seen only once before.

She'd seen that fierceness when they had sparred together only the day before yesterday. She remembered him saying something about a "male ego" or whatever. Despite the fact that she was three and that she was a girl, she was just as strong as Gohan, which could annoy him at times, but being the good big brother he was, he rejoiced with her about it.

"Do you think they'll be strong? Really really strong?" Mika asked.

"Definitely," Piccolo said, landing in front of them. "And that's why you two need to be trained. You both have made good progress in training. But it's still not even close to how powerful the Saiyans are." He eyed Mika in the still-much-too-big training gi she was wearing. She had inherited it from her brother, but still being so small it didn't quite fit her yet. He saw hidden reserves of strength in her, so huge they could be even stronger than her very own father.

Son Goku.

Piccolo could see his fallen comrade in this girl-she had his persistence; she was never willing to give up. Her black hair, though cropped to her ears, was spiky and wild, giving her the appearance of a boy if not for the feminine face she had inherited from Chi-Chi. But in her eyes you could see Goku. There was his laugh, his excitement for battle, and she had inherited his appetite as well.

Gohan shared a close bond with his sister. He loved her and was very protective of her; if anyone dared lay a finger on her (besides Piccolo), they would have to answer to him.

"Okay, runts," Piccolo said. "This is the final part of your training: survival."

"What does that mean?" asked Gohan.

"It means you have to live on the sky above you, the trees around you, the ground below you, and the occasional hungry beast."

Mika shrank back a little. She could handle any beast, but how was she to get food? Water?

_Oh, well,_ she decided, _I can learn._

"Follow me," Piccolo ordered. Gohan and Mika both rose into the air, following Piccolo's lead into a deep forest filled with so many trees Mika couldn't see the ground. Once they got to a certain spot, Piccolo dropped abruptly, and Gohan and Mika did the same.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Mika whispered to her brother.

Gohan shrugged. When they reached the ground, Piccolo loomed ominously above them. "Here are the rules," he said in a baritone voice. "No flying. If you try to get out of the forest, either you will get lost or you will have to answer to me. You will rely on the swords I have given you. If you need a device for anything, you make it yourself with anything you can find. Got it?"

Mika and Gohan meekly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," said Piccolo, obviously satisfied. he flew off, leaving the children alone.

"Let's go find something to eat," Mika said to Gohan.

"But, Mika, it hasn't even been an hour since we last ate," Gohan protested.

"Yeah? So?" Mika said.

Gohan smiled affectionately as he followed her. She was her father alive again...

"GOHAN!" he suddenly heard a shrill cry. Mika!

"Oh, Kami," Gohan muttered to himself. "I'm coming, Mika!" he followed to path of her _chi_ and when he saw her, he saw that she was in no danger at all. In fact, she was grinning broadly at him.

"Look up," she said. Gohan looked up.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Mika whacked him lightly on the head, and Gohan rubbed his head, surprised to find that it hurt. "Look up at the tree, dummy."

Gohan looked, and saw branches of leaves... and apples! Lots of them.

"How are we supposed to get them?"

"Like this." Mika punched the tree, and it began to topple over. She held it up. "Help me out, Gohan," she said.

Gohan took part of the tree and held it as she began whacking it against the ground. And this tree wasn't exactly a small tree, mind you. It was HUGE.

When Mika was finished she set the tree down out of the way and she and Gohan stared at all the apples scattered across the ground.

"Last one to the apples gets the ones with worms in 'em," Gohan said, making a rush for them.

"Eew," Mika complained, grabbing the apples as fast as she could.

Mika finished her last apple and threw the core. It was getting late and through the thick trees she could see the sun setting.

"I'll make the fire," she said to Gohan. "I've been practicing controlling my _chi_."

"It's all yours," Gohan said nonchalantly.

Channeling a small bit of _chi_ to her index finger, she zapped it onto the wood Gohan had gathered. A small flame appeared, then got bigger.

"How was that, Gohan?"

"That was awesome, Mika."

Mika beamed. She and Gohan sat together, making small talk.

Then she abruptly asked, "Gohan, what was Papa like?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "He was a very strong man. and he acted a lot like you," he said.

"Really?" Mika asked. "How?"

"He had a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Oh, stop it, Gohan."

And thus ended the Goku conversation. Up in Otherworld, on King Kai's planet, Goku watched this scene using King Kai's telepathic powers. "So that's what my daughter's like, huh?" He said it more to himself than to the Kai, but he heard anyway.

"Yep," he said. "She's very strong., isn't she?"

"She's like Chi-Chi and me mixed together," Goku stated with a chuckle. "So independent."

"Maybe someday she could become as powerful as you, Son Goku," said King Kai, half joking, half predicting.

"I think she might already be..." Goku muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mika stood with Gohan and Piccolo, waiting for the rest of the Z-fighters to arrive. Piccolo had congratulated them on getting even stronger, and Mika felt that his intent gaze had stayed on her a little longer than it had on Gohan. She wondered why.

She didn't have time to ponder it though, because just then Krillin arrived. She wondered why his _chi_ was lower than theirs. Was he concealing it?

"Hi, Gohan," Krillin greeted her brother. Mika wished she had a leg to hide behind.

Krillin's gaze stopped at her. "and just who might you be?"

"U-um, Son Mika," Mika said, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow," Krillin said. "She's got manners. How old are you Mika?"

"Erm, three and a half," Mika replied.

"Mika," Gohan said, "Just because half a year passed doesn't mean you're three and a half."

"Yes, it does!" Mika argued. "Gohan, you think you know everything!"

"Yeah, well I sure as fluff know more than you!"

"That coming from the guy who ate almost all the apples and didn't leave any for me!"

There were plenty of apples there; you were just too slow to get them. That's not my fault."

"Yes it is!"

"Both of you, shut up," Piccolo snarled. "We have a world to save and you're just bickering like brats. I thought I taught you two better."

"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan and Mika said in unison.

They all jumped when they heard a voice say, "Hey, now, Piccolo, don't be so hard on them."

"Tienshinhan!" Gohan cried. "Hi!"

Once again, Mika lingered back, staring at the floating creature beside the three-eyed man.

"Oh, so you've met Chiaotzu." Tien said to her. "Who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Gohan's sister, Mika. I'm three," Mika answered.

He smiled. "So you're Goku's daughter, eh? No wonder. Your _chi_ is blasting like crazy." Mika grinned.

That creature beside him still creeped her out, though. And she certainly wasn't expecting it when he said, "Hi! I'm Chiaotzu!"

She gasped. "You can talk?"

Chiaotzu looked as if he'd heard this line many, many, MANY times before. "Yes, yes I can talk."

"Training her when she was only three?" Tien whispered to Piccolo. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"No," Piccolo said simply.

"Okay, then," said Tien.

"When will the others arrive?" Gohan asked.

"Soon," Tien said. "Yamcha will get here soon, and your father as well." He looked at Mika. "And I'm betting you haven't met him yet, have you?"

Mika shook her head. To tell the truth, she had actually been a bit nervous about meeting her father in person. Of course, her mother and brother had told her he was a great man, but what would he think of her? Would she recognize him?

Before she had time to go into depth about it, Yamcha arrived. "Hey, Gohan!" he said, smiling widely. "How've you been?" He acknowledged Piccolo. "You been training him?"

"Yes," Piccolo said. "And her as well." He lightly pushed Mika, who had been cowering behind him, forward.

Yamcha bent down, his hands on his knees. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Mika," she said quietly. "I'm three."

"Goku's daughter?" Yamcha asked Piccolo. He gave a gruff nod in reply. He chuckled. "She's the splitting image."

Suddenly, all the Z-fighters, including Mika, who didn't know if she could be counted as a Z-fighter or not, tensed up. Mika had never, ever felt _chis_ this high. She looked up as two men came down.

Both were heavily contrasted with each other. One of the men was very short, but very muscular. He had long, spiky black hair sticking straight up. He had a huge widow's peak and a large forehead. His smile was a sneering one; cocky, intimidating.

The other one was bald, with small veins popping from his forehead. He was tall, much taller than his comrade, who, Mika noted, seemed annoyed by this.

"What are their power levels, Vegeta?" the bald one asked.

"You're a fool, Nappa," Vegeta said. "They're not at their full power yet; they're concealing it." He smirked at them. "Thought you had the element of surprise? Think again," he said as he took off his scouter and smashed it.

Mika saw him say a couple things quietly to Nappa, and then the tall man walked towards her and Gohan. He stopped at Gohan, and, smirking evilly, out of nowhere, his foot collided with Gohan's side and sent him smashing into the plateau next to him.

"Gohan!" Mika cried, and she zoomed up behind Nappa, managing to raise her _chi_ just when she kicked him, sending him toppling over. "Have a taste of your own potty," she stated flatly, and went to help her brother.

Piccolo's eyes widened. Three years old and she had been able to manage to raise her _chi_ at the moment of attack? Amazing.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. This girl would be a problem. He decided to take care of this one himself.

He walked towards her, and she cowered in fear. When he reached her he stopped. He smirked. "You are a little problem, now, aren't you, little one?" Mika took a step back, her defensive position ready.

_Incredible,_ Vegeta thought. _Not a flaw in her position._ "Since I am a benevolent man," he continued, "I will kill you quickly. How's that?"

Mika just stuck out her tongue. "You big bully!"

"Little brat," Vegeta snarled. Mika didn't have any time to dodge before his fist dug into her stomach. She couldn't breathe, and she gasped. Vegeta's hard hand collided with her cheek (with a quite painful sting, mind you) and sent her flying a few feet away.

Mika struggled to move. It wasn't like she hadn't felt this kind of pain before, but Vegeta struck with much more force in his attacks. And she also sensed he was holding back.

She struggled to her feet. "Don't hold back on me just 'cause I'm a girl. I'm stronger than you think."

"Ha!" Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her. "Don't you know I'm going to kill you? You don't stand a chance!"

"That's a load of bullpoop, Mika answered flatly.

Just then, in a blur Gohan appeared and punched Vegeta in the face, his fist sending him backwards five feet. "You leave my sister alone," he said fiercely.

"Hey, Gohan," Mika said, smiling. "You up for the old Kamehameha?"

"Always," he said.

Piccolo listened to this in shock. "What are they saying, Piccolo?" Krillin asked, but Piccolo ignored him.

"How can they know the Kamehameha?" he muttered to himself. This generation was crazier and crazier.

"Ka-" said Mika, an energy ball appearing in her small cupped hands.

"Me-" said Gohan. Mika could feel his power rising.

"Ha-"

"Me-"

They simultaneously screamed, "HAAAA!" and the energy the attack produced twisted into one, and just as Vegeta was getting up, he was blasted backwards even more.

"Great job," Gohan said, slapping his sister a high-five.

"Same to you, too," Mika grinned. But she wasn't surprised when she saw Vegeta's figure coming back at them.

"You brats are asking for it," he said, a psychotic grin on his face. He powered up and began to pummel them, every hit connecting.

_So this was what Piccolo was trying to ready me for,_ Mika thought. _But I'm not ready at all._ She thought this as she heard a sickeningly loud crack in her arm. She cried out.

Finally, Vegeta punched the two backwards and followed them, standing over their limp figures. The rest of the Z-fighters could only look on in horror as the Saiyan began to step on Mika's broken arm. She screamed like a wild animal, and Gohan couldn't bear it.

"S-stop it," he gasped. "Stay away f-from her."

"Oh?" Vegeta paused as he put all of his weight onto Mika's arm. "And just how are you going to stop me?"

The sun was setting, Mika realized. And the moon was full tonight. You see, she had been in so much pain than she went into a state of disassociation. _The moon's so beautiful,_ she thought. So, so pretty...

Suddenly her body went stiff, her tail rigid. Her heart went faster and harder than normal. She grew in size, her clothes tearing off, and this forced Vegeta to take his foot off her arm. Even her weighted undershirt ripped, unable to stay sturdy as Mika's height shot up. She went into a senseless rage.

There was another monkey, too. Her brother. But right at the moment she didn't think of Gohan as her brother. She thought of him as a fellow Saiyan. And she felt the need to destroy. The moon was her power, and she faintly remembered somebody stepping on her arm. She needed to destroy him.

"Arrrgh!" Vegeta cried. "Why am I not transforming? Where's my..." he didn't finish before he realized that a fat swordsman had cut off his tail, and was now running for dear life.

"Oh, no," he muttered to himself as he dodged being stepped on by Mika, or was it Gohan? He turned up to the blasted moon and at once knew what he had to do. He raised his hand and shot a large _chi_ blast at it, making it explode.

At once Gohan and Mika regressed to their regular forms in midair, and began to fall out of the sky.

But two strong, sturdy hands caught them, bringing them down to safety. The man set them on the ground, his daughter and son.

Son Goku had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on, Mika," Goku muttered as he crushed a senzu bean into powder. He had already fed his son a senzu bean, and now he was focused on his daughter.

_Wow_, he thought. _So this is my daughter. She's strong._

Goku sprinkled the powder into Mika's mouth while rubbing her neck to help her swallow.

Sure enough, Mika's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" she whispered before her mind came on full blast. "What happened?"

"Sh," her father said to her. "I brought you a new gi. Put it on."

With increasing embarrassment Mika realized she was butt-naked. she snatched the gi away from her chuckling father, muttering "thank you," and putting it on.

She was surprised to find it fit her perfectly-at least it fit a lot better than her old gi. She jumped up. "I can fight again, Daddy," she proclaimed.

Goku chuckled. "I think I'll take it from here, Mika. OK? You and Gohan get home to your mother-she hasn't seen you in a year, you know."

"Right," she and Gohan both said. They jumped into the air and flew away.

"Hey, Gohan," Mika said.

"Hm?"

"I think Daddy's a really great guy."

Gohan grinned. "And you were nervous about meeting him."

"Ugh, Gohan, you always have to ruin the moment!" Mika cried, a part of her chuckling a little. Gohan stuck his tongue out at her and raced ahead.

"Last one home is a rotten piece of poo!" he yelled.

"Gohan, you get back here right now!" The Chi-Chi side of Mika was showing quite prominently right now.

"Make me!" he yelled back at her. Mika sped up, her aura flaring white. Gohan, in response did the same. "You'll never catch up."

Suddenly Mika stopped. "Gohan, Daddy's _chi_! It's going down! We have to go help him!"

"Right," Gohan said, and the two blasted off in the opposite direction-back to the battle field.

When they landed, Mika was horrified to see Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo all lying in bloody, limp heaps.

"Piccolo!" she cried. "No!" She was also horrified to see that Vegeta held Goku by his neck, choking him.

"Papa!" she and Gohan cried. Mika shot up behind Vegeta and kicked as hard as she could. But it was of no use, for Vegeta saw this coming and went behind _her_ and kicked, all while keeping Goku in his death grip.

Mika pulled herself off the ground, coughing up blood. her arms shook with the force of her weight on her body, and they gave out.

"I-I need to help Papa," Mika said it more to herself than anyone else.

"If you want to be killed you have to wait your turn," Vegeta said, still holding her now unconscious father. He kicked her limp body, and she gasped.

But all of a sudden he pitched over backwards and Gohan was standing in front of her body. "Stop it," he yelled, powering up.

Mika's lips were turning red from all the blood she was coughing out. She couldn't bring herself to stand, much less get up and fight.

"No..." Mika mumbled. "I'm not useless...I can fight."

"Stop, Mika," Gohan said right before Vegeta hit him with an upper cut right beneath his ribs and knocked him unconscious.

"NOOOOOO!" Mika screamed, flying at him, her aura blasting huge.

And then everything was black.

Mika awakened in a hospital. Red spots did a line dance before her eyes, and when they cleared, she could see her mother's pale, tear-strained face. "Mama," she mumbled, sounding like a real three-year-old for once.

"Mika!" Chi-Chi cried. "Oh, Mika!"

Mika could see Gohan and Krillin sitting up in their beds, and Goku lying down, heavily bandaged, but still alive.

"Hey, Mika," Gohan said. "Long time no see."

Mika smiled, and it was only then that she realized how much her head hurt. She groaned, and Chi-Chi began to pore over her. "Mika, oh, Mika, you are never fighting again," she cried.

Mika ignored this. "So is Vegeta dead?" she asked.

"No," said Krillin, his face going slightly sour for a moment. "Goku allowed him to escape in his ship. But you did give him a pretty good spanking." Mika blushed. "You should be proud."

"I can't believe this," Mika heard the gruff voice of Yajirobe growl. He was covered in bandages. "I don't even get hospitalized."

"Do you really want hospital food that badly?" Master Roshi asked, sending the over Z-fighters into peals of laughter.

"So, anyway," Krillin said, taking on a more serious tone. "We've decided to go the Namek, Piccolo's birthplace so we can get those dragon balls and wish our friends back to life. And Popo here has shown us a space ship that will take us there in a matter of weeks!"

Mika turned to the window to see an incredibly dark colored genie floating there. Mika didn't like his eyes. Too empty.

"Yeah, and I'm going," Gohan said, and his mother took on a sour expression, as if she had argued with him about this-and lost.

"I wanna go too," Mika said.

Chi-Chi turned on her, her inner rage blowing out. "NO! NO WAY! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO GO INTO SPACE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT MY SON HAS TO GO, BUT NOT MY DAUGHTER TOO!"

"But, Mama," Mika said meekly, "I have to repay Piccolo."

"PICCOLO, SCHMICCOLO!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You are not going to Namek! Who will take care of you?"

"MOM!" Mika hollered. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm any weaker than the other fighters! I can take care of myself! Everybody always thinks that since I'm young I can't do anything. That's not true. I'm a fighter, Mom, and I'm going to Namek."

Chi-Chi was speechless. Utterly silent. She had expected rebellion from Gohan, but her sweet daughter? Why was this happening to her? She turned on Krillin. "Krillin, if anything happens to my little girl I'm kicking your %$# all the way to Hell. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Krillin mumbled.

Mika winced. Poor Krillin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

One year later, Mika and Gohan stood in front of the huge spaceship that had been modified by Bulma, who stood proudly examining her work.

Poor Gohan stood embarrassed as Krillin boggled his bowl-cut. He was wearing a ridiculous-looking suit that itched him uncomfortably.

Luckily for Mika, she had escaped her mother's wrath just before they left, much to Chi-Chi's disapproval. Her hair was now up to her chin, some parts curling up a bit in spikes. Goku's daughter, all right. She wore the orange gi Goku had given her when he had arrived, and when they had stopped by at the hospital, Goku felt a great sense of pride for his now four-year-old daughter. He had laughed at Gohan, though.

"Piccolo," Bulma said loudly and clearly, and the door, which to Mika's dismay was on the bottom of the ship, floated down.

"Whoa," she mumbled as she, her brother, Bulma, and Krillin climbed on.

"Make sure to do your homework, both of you," Chi-Chi called. "And make sure to write to me every day. I'm sure there's an intergalactic post office or something, and make sure to brush your teeth and floss and-" the door closed.

"Great," said Gohan, "Now I can change out of this."

Bulma took her seat at the steering wheel.

Gohan was now in his purple gi, in honor of Piccolo.

"You really honor that guy, don't you?" Krillin grinned. Hard to imagine anyone admiring Piccolo after the things he'd done.

"He was my first teacher," Gohan said, shrugging on the gi.

Mika gave an absent smile as she looked out the window. She saw her mother blowing her nose into a tissue and crying against Ox King, Chi-Chi's father.

_Sorry, Mama_, she thought. _But I'm doing this for Piccolo. _

"Piccolo," Bulma said, and the ship blasted off without any warning, sending everyone (except for Bulma) hurtling against the walls.

"Hey," Krillin said. "How about a warning next time?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_," Bulma replied snidely. "It's not like I know everything about this ship."

"Yeah, whatever," Krillin said, rolling his eyes.

"Grr," Bulma snarled. "If I wasn't driving this thing you'd be dead!"

Gohan and Mika snickered. They knew Bulma was widely known for her bad temper and fair unreasonableness.

Pretty soon the ship was going smoothly through space and Bulma left the wheel. Mika giggled as she watched her chase Krillin around with her very own Frying Pan of Doom (she'd borrowed it from Chi-Chi to keep the boys in check).

Mika stared out the window, watching stars and planets quickly go by. It was mesmerizing.

After a couple odd run-ins that this story will not go into much details about (mainly because it's just a bunch of useless filler), they arrived on planet Namek.

"Okay," Bulma said, "Let me check out the oxygen level of this plan-hey!" Much to Bulma's dismay, Krillin, Mika, and Gohan were already out of the ship, exploring.

She ran out. "Hey, you guys could have died! You're lucky this place has the same oxygen levels as Earth."

Mika ignored Bulma's rants and examined the green sky and blue vegetation. "Wow..." she muttered. It was like opposites.

"Okay," Krillin said, checking the dragon ball radar. "There's a dragon ball straight ahead of us. This should be a snap!"

"Mika," Gohan said, "you and Bulma head over to that cave. Make sure nothing happens to Bulma. Okay?"

"Right!" Mika said. She floated up, holding Bulma.

"Be careful with me!" Bulma yelled. "Don't drop me!"

The flight was only a short distance, and Mika landed right in front of the cave, setting Bulma down. "Thanks," Bulma said. To tell the truth, Bulma was a bit embarrassed to be able to be carried by a four-year-old. But this _was_ Son Goku's daughter. Bulma watched Mika do an odd dance with a strange-looking butterfly. She saw her trustingness, her naivete, her willingness to help someone else at her own cost. Mika was a sweet, strong little girl. Who knew how much potential she had? And Bulma knew Goku would never dream of missing the chance to train her.

Suddenly Mika's stomach emitted a loud sound of protest. "I'm hungry," she admitted sheepishly.

Bulma shook her head. Goku's daughter, all right.

"Can I go look for food?" Mika pleaded. "I promise I'll be back soon."

Sighing, Bulma relented, allowing the little girl to go bounding off in search for a victim-er, I mean snack, to fill her tummy.

Mika flew, set on a target: food. She watched all the trees go by, not one sprouting fruit. And she needed to go back and protect Bulma.

She gasped as she spotted a pond. Maybe she could catch a fish!

And catch a fish she did, scaling a gutting it just like Gohan had taught her. She set up a fire and roasted her fish right over it proudly.

When it was ready...well, the rest is history.

Mika managed to save a human-sized portion for Bulma so she wouldn't feel left out. She levitated into the air, holding protectively to her fish.

Just as she was about to take off she caught a glimpse of something shiny in the grass. She got closer to take a better look...and found it was a dragon ball! And it was huge. She set down her fish and planted her hands firmly around the ball, heaving it up. She fell over backwards under the weight, but quickly regained her balance. Mika turned back to grab her fish, and saw it was being eaten by a little Piccolo!

"Hey, what're you doing to my fish?" she screeched, and the little Namekian boy looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was hungry."

Mika stared at him. "But Piccolo never eats. He says people like him never eat."

"Yeah," said the Namekian, standing up and brushing himself off. "But I'm different. I get hungry. Sorry for eating your fish. My name's Yair." He extended a small green hand, and Mika shook it.

"My name's Son Mika," Mika answered. She guessed Bulma would have to do without her fish.

"So are you here for the dragon balls?" Yair questioned.

"Yeah," Mika said, surprised that he knew.

"People come here all the time for 'em," Yair said. "Even the bad ones." His face darkened. "Are you a Bad One?"

Mika shook her head. "No."

Yair's face cleared. "Good," he declared. "Because there's nothing worse than a Bad One."

Mika decided that she liked Yair. He was a comical young fellow, much in contrast to Piccolo.

"I have to get back to Bulma," Mika said finally. "Do you want to come, Yair?"

Yair said, "What's a Bulma?"

"Well," Mika stopped to process this. "A Bulma is...a Bulma is...how about I show you." With this she grabbed Yair under his arms and lifted him into the air.

_Now, where's that cave?_ she wondered. She had had Yair hold the dragon ball for her so her hands would be free to carry him.

Eventually she found the cave and landed. "Bulma," she called.

The blue-haired woman ventured out. "Is it you Mika?"

"Yes," Mika replied. "Meet Yair."

"Yair?" Bulma fully stepped out. "Oh my gosh, he's like a little Piccolo!" she cooed. "Who would have guessed he could be so cute?"

"Um," Yair didn't exactly know what to say, so he stood and allowed Bulma to fuss over his nonexistent hair.

"Ahem," said Mika, attempting to restore Bulma's attention back to herself. "I found a dragon ball."

In a flash Bulma was poring over the giant sphere. "Wow," she said. "It's a lot bigger than the ones we have on Earth."

"Isn't it?" Mika said proudly.

"Good job, Mika," Bulma said, and Mika grinned.

Gohan and Krillin arrived. "We got two dragon balls!" the two announced happily.

"Me too!" Mika cried, hugging her brother. "This is Yair," she pointed to her friend, who was by now just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly.

Krillin made a face. "Weird," he said. "We found a Namekian boy, too. This's Dende," he pushed another young Namekian, looking much like Yair, forward.

"Dende!" Yair cried.

"Yair!" Dende yelled. hugging the other.

"You two know each other?" Bulma asked.

"Know each other?" Dende laughed. "We're twin brothers!"

There was a moment of shocked silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people, I'm gonna skip the events of the Namek Saga and the Android Saga. Mika went Super Saiyan, Gohan eventually goes Super Saiyan, and of course Goku went Super Saiyan. So now we're at the Cell Games Saga.

Mika and the rest of the Z fighters flew to the ring, Mika now with her hair growing past her shoulders and feeling rather wise (she was the mighty age of seven, after all) and she hoped nobody weak would be there getting in over their heads.

Apparently she was wrong.

For when they landed, Mika next to Gohan of course, there was a flamboyantly dressed man standing in the middle of the ring, his hands on his hips, laughing loudly.

"...for I am the Great Mr. Satan," the man yelled, pointing a finger at Cell. "And you will die by my hand."

"Yeah!" the girl cried. "Go Daddy!"

"Wait!" Goku cried. "It's too dangerous. Sir, you should go home."

Mr. Satan, the reporter, and the girl all looked at him viciously. "Zoom in on the idiot," the reporter mumbled to his cameraman, and the camera focused on Son Goku and his comrades.

"This fool," the man announced, "Has doubted the power of Mr. Satan, the world champ!"

"It's OK, Goku," Krillin whispered. "If the buffoon dies we can just wish 'im back."

"Okay," Goku agreed, and he raised his hand in assent.

Mr. Satan flounced up to Cell and took his stance. Cell didn't even bother to move as Satan pummeled him with weak punches and kicks.

Eventually Cell got bored and flung the man away. "Told you," Goku muttered. "Mika, go and get him and make sure he's all right."

"Yes, Papa." Naturally, Mika didn't want to help anyone who had insulted her father, but she knew she had to obey her dad. Mika levitated into the air and flew over to where the idiot lay crumpled in a heap.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Mika reprimanded, but she wasn't even sure the guy was conscious. She lugged him up over her shoulder, flew the short distance over to his daughter and deposited the sorry excuse for a man in front of her. "Stay away from the bad guys," Mika scolded. "You're too weak."

Goku stepped up. "I'll be going next."

"Yay! Go Daddy!" Mika cried with a smirk at Videl, who was now glaring dangerously at her.

Mr. Satan, who had now awakened, began yelling, "I just lost my footing! Cell used a trick! It's all a lie!"

"Cut the crap," Piccolo said. It wasn't the first time Mika had heard him cuss before. Mr. Satan was immediately silent.

Mika and Gohan turned to watch the fight.

Mika was a Super Saiyan, as well as her brother, and her hair, though still spiky, curled up in random directions, like it had as a child. Her eyes were turquoise and dangerous-looking; wild.

Her stature had no openings in it at all, just in case anybody wanted to attack her when she wasn't ready. And Videl was looking a lot like she wanted to slug her right now.

Gohan was proud of his sister; she was just as strong as him. That made him happy; he had expected her to be prissy when she was born, but she was as tough as any boy.

She was almost as tall as her brother, which pleased her and annoyed him. She was very slender, too, though her muscles (not bulging) were very well toned. And she was annoyed when the reporter came over and asked, "Hey, kid, you come over to cheer on Hercule?"

"You mean that pitiful lump over there?" Mika snorted. "Sure."

"That's it!" Satan cried. "You're not gonna insult me without a beating!" Running over, he began to kick and punch Mika, who blocked every blow with relative ease.

Piccolo looked at his student proudly. She wore her father's gi with the turtle symbol on it, but she still honored him and gave him her respect.

Finally, Mika responded with a blow to the back of Satan's neck, causing him to go unconscious. "If you're going to fight," she said, "Fight to protect, not for pride that isn't there."

Gohan gave a grin. His sister was always big on philosophy. He would have to write that one down somewhere.

He watched his father fight, and the siblings both wondered why he was holding back.

"Dodge!" they heard a voice, and instinctively dove out of the way, Mika grabbing Videl and Gohan grabbing Mr. Satan and the reporter. The rest of the Z-fighters looked on in horror.

The whole Cell Games platform had been decimated.

"There," Cell announced. "We may now fight with relative ease."

"So now it's to the death, huh?" asked Goku, stretching out his legs.

"Would you have it any other way?" Cell smirked.

"Not a chance," Goku gave his quirky little half smile.

Mika and Gohan watched as the fight resumed, twice more powerful. But still...why did she get the feeling that Goku was holding back? Had he found a weakness? She looked on, hoping to find a clue.

_Come, on, Papa, I need to find a clue,_ Mika thought as she watched the battle, able to keep up with every move, with relative ease. She watched her father get pummeled, then pummel Cell right back.

Suddenly she heard her father say, "GOHAN!" and Gohan looked up in surprise.

"Wha-were you talking to me?" he asked.

His father smiled. "Yeah. Come on down and fight."

Dazed, Gohan floated down. Mika jumped down beside him. "I'm going to fight too," she said firmly.

After a look of surprise, Goku smiled. _That's my girl,_ he thought.

"WHAT?" Mr. Satan yelled. "THOSE TWO COULD NEVER HANDLE CELL!"

Goku turned on him coldly. "As it seems, you couldn't either."

"I SIMPLY LOST MY FOOTING!" Mr. Satan cried. "I CAN TAKE ON CELL!"

"Save it," Mika spat. "I doubt you could even take on one of us."

"Hey, hey," said Gohan. "We're all friends, right?"

"NO!" They all yelled.

"You know, I really do want to fight," Cell said lazily from above. "I could just destroy this place now if you'd like."

"No!" Gohan and Mika flew up to face him. "We'll kill you first."

"Ha!" laughed Cell. "Is this what the world has come to, bringing amateurs to the ring?"

"Shut up and fight," Mika said, catching him off guard and punching him to the ground before he could react.

Cell rose.

"Glorious. The Cell Games have begun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mika fought Cell from behind, Gohan fought from the front. Cell blocked their attacks with increasing difficulty.

"I know this is not your real power," Cell said to them. "I know you have some latent power in there. I'm willing to bring it out."

He grabbed Gohan and squeezed him, crushing him. "Gohan!" Mika cried. She witnessed the horror of her brother being crushed, and felt her power rising...rising...

She screamed, her tortured cries sounding like a wild animals, yells into the night. Her hair stuck straight up, becoming golden instead of whitish yellow. Her aura flamed, and her eyes turned an even deeper turquoise.

The rest of the Z-fighters looked on in shock. Cell dropped Gohan. "Perfect," he purred.

Mika rushed at him and began to pummel him. Cell blocked only some, but most of the hits connected. He began to feel real pain, something he thought he would never feel.

But then he caught her off guard.

He phased behind her and punched her to the ground. Mika lay still, unmoving.

She heard Gohan scream, and then everything went black.

She awoke next to Mr. Satan and Videl, and immediately cringed. No way did she want to be near such pathetic losers. She saw Gohan getting attacked, turned SSJ 2, like her brother now was, and moved in on Cell. she fought him from behind like last time and now Cell was getting the &%$ beaten out of him. Suddenly he knelt down, something revolting coming out his mouth...Eighteen!

Krillin swooped down and grabbed 18, yelling, "Continue the fight!"

Mika watched him for a second before getting back to the now deformed, approaching Cell. "Oh, no you don't," she said, blasting him back.

He stood with his arm and leg gone. Mika stepped forward to blast him again but Gohan moved him front of her. "Wait." He smirked. "I wanna see him suffer first."

He was being uncharacteristically cocky.

"Are you sure?" Mika asked.

"Mm-hm." Gohan nodded.

Unfortunately, Cell reformed, but instead of stopping at his regular state, he bloated even further, and further...

"I'm going to blow up!" he cackled. "And I'm taking you all with me."

"No!" Goku screamed. He stood in front of Cell. He smiled at his children. "I love you, kids. Tell Chi-Chi she's wonderful."

"Wh-what?" Mika asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Papa?"

"I love you," he said, and teleported.

And then he was gone.

And the screams that followed were sheer insanity. "!"

"Well," said Mr. Satan. "The idiot died. Guess I'll have to-"

No sooner had he spoken the words than Mika was on top of him, holding him by the front of his shirt, her tears falling onto his face.

"Don't you dare disrespect my Dad," she hissed. "He was a great man, much greater than you'll ever be. Got it?"

"Y-yes," the pompous man squeaked.

Mika let go of him, crumpled down and began to cry; her wails could be heard everywhere.

The wails of a fallen warrior.

Mika could barely stand. And the idiots (Mr. Satan and the reporter) just stood there staring at her. "Um," said the reporter to the camera, "As you can see-"

"SHUT UP!" Mika screamed, blasting the camera. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Mr. Satan awkwardly patted her on the back, and Mika looked up at him with sheer contempt. He shied away, and Mika continued to cry.

But the horror wasn't over yet. Before Mika's tear-stained eyes there stood Perfect Cell, horrible as ever. "YOU!" Mika cried. "I HATE you!" She attacked him relentlessly, Gohan aiding her, and they defeated the monster once and for all.

But Mika wouldn't stop there. she blasted the pile of Cell until it was nothing more than dust, then she picked up the dust and began to throw it wildly around.

"It's okay, Mika," Gohan said. "He's dead."

"He'd better be!" Mika spat.

"Mika," Gohan said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"N-no it's not," Mika sighed. "If it happened, it was meant to be."

But Mika wasn't even sure of her own words.

Was it really meant to be?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fourteen-year-old Mika stood dressed in a T-shirt and pants in front of her mother and brother. One word crossed her mind: school. High school to be exact. You see, even though she was two years younger than Gohan, she was still in the same class as him. She looked old enough, and she could maybe pass for his twin.

Mika was now a muscular, finely toned girl with long black hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her eyes held wisdom and experience, and her body was slim. She was smart for her age; taking a little of Chi-Chi and a little of Goku. And now she was ready to face the world.

"Old fashioned way?" she asked her brother.

"Always," he said, and they launched into the air, feeling free. Mika loved the goofy smile on her brother's face. It made her laugh all the time. She smiled, feeling free as the mist of the clouds touched her face.

Gohan had stopped training a couple years ago, but training with Vegeta had made Mika a lot stronger than Gohan, and he didn't seem to mind (much).

"Hey, look," Gohan said, pointing to a bank that was flanked by police cars and men. "What do you think's going on?"

Mika shrugged, and the two went Super Saiyan, descending to investigate. Mika furtively cracked her knuckles.

Mika heard robbery, and that was all she needed. She kicked a man in a black beanie, who was holding a woman by her neck. She grabbed the woman.

"Watch out!" she heard a man yell, and she heard a shotgun. She turned around and caught the bullet, facing the man who had shot it, now cowering in fear.

"I'm gonna enjoy this way more than I should," Mika grinned, and flicked the bullet right back at him. She turned back around as she heard the _THUD_. "Are you okay?" she asked the woman.

The woman nodded, dumbfounded.

Mika grinned and saw Gohan, surrounded by a bunch of unconscious robbers, grinning at her. So he had done his share, too.

Mika powered down and left the premises. "Come on, Gohan," she called, but she saw him being confronted by a girl in black pigtails and blue eyes.

She walked over. "Gohan? We're gonna be late for school."

The girl looked at her snidely. "And just who do you think _you_ are?"

"Son Mika," Mika said in a friendly manner. "Who are you?"

"You should know who _I_ am," said the girl, rolling her eyes.

"Sadly, I don't," said Mika, getting annoyed. "But maybe that's a good thing."

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

"At least I'm pretty sure what species it is!"

"Hey," said Gohan, ever clueless. "We're all friends, right?"

"NO!" yelled the two girls.

"Gohan, let's go," Mika urged. "We're gonna be late for school. And we don't need to waste out time here."

"Sure thing, Mika," Gohan said, and the two ran off.

Videl stared after them. She had noticed the Orange Star High School badge on their shirts and the shirts of the Gold Fighters that had just appeared. _Hmm..._

"Class," said the teacher, "This is Son Gohan and Son Mika. Both scored perfect scores on their entry exams."

"Yo, bro," shouted out one of the boys. "Smoking hot sis!"

Videl smirked as Mika's eyes welled up with tears and Gohan looked angry.

"Class!" the teacher was appalled. "Calm yourselves, at once! Gohan and Mika, you two can choose seats."

"Yoo-hoo!" shouted a blond girl with bright blue eyes. "Come sit over here, you two!"

Without much of a choice, they did.

"This is Videl," said the girl. "She's the daughter of the strongest man in the world, the one who beat Cell. Mr. Satan!"

Mika couldn't help but snort, and Videl glared at her.

"I'm Erasa," said the girl, "and this is Sharpener. He's a student of Mr. Satan."

Mika nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Erasa," she said, extending her hand. Gohan did the same.

"How nice!" Erasa squealed. "Hey, where do you guys commute from?"

"439 Mountain Area," Gohan said absently.

"What!" Erasa yelled. Videl's interest was piqued.

"Hey," said the teacher sharply, "I do not tolerate distractions in my class, Erasa."

"Yes sir," Erasa said meekly.

"Anyway," said the teacher. "We will start off today by learning about the Cell Games."

"What?" Mika's heart was in her throat. She couldn't live the horror again. Never again.

"And we will be watching the video, courtesy of Videl's father."

Mika let a small noise escape her throat and the teacher put the tape into the VCR.

The movie began playing with Mr. Satan laughing at Cell, and then his pitiful defeat. It showed Goku's fight, and Mika squeaked when she heard her father say, "Gohan!"

The whole class turned to look at Gohan and Mika as her father shouted, "Mika!" The teacher paused the video.

"I-I have to go!" Mika said suddenly, grabbing Gohan's arm and dragging him with her to the roof.

"We've been exposed!" Mika hissed. "they know now."

"Actually they don't," said Videl, who had followed them. "Knowing them, they didn't put two and two together."

Mika frowned. "Why did you follow us?"

"Because I have a preposition for you."

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"I won't tell the class a word IF you teach me how to fight like you."

"Sorry," Mika said a bit too cheerfully. "Can't be done. Takes years and years of training to be able to achieve that."

Videl glared. "Then teach me how to fly. And enter the Tenkaichi Budokai."

Mika was about to object, but Gohan interrupted. "We would love to," he said. "Right, sis?" he hissed.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"Good. With my skills I could persuade them that it isn't real." She turned to leave, but turned back again. "Oh, and by the way, _Mika, _I bet I could beat you in any fight. My Papa saved the world. He's an H-E-R-O."

"Yeah," said Mika. "Well you're an A-S-"

"Mika, stop," Gohan put a hand in front of her, and Videl sneered. There was a flicker of a yellow aura around Mika, but that was it.

"Why do we have to teach her?" Mika complained.

"To get her off our backs."

Mika a Gohan returned to class with fake smiles plastered upon their faces. Some kids glanced at them, but that was it.

The teacher resumed class.

"OK," Mika said, "Next is gym."

Her mother had told her to wear a bra from now on since she was old enough. Mika didn't understand why; she never had before. _Oh, well_. She shrugged and slipped off her clothes.

"Whoa!" Erasa squeaked. "What diet are you on? I _need_ to get a body like that!"

Mika blushed. "N-no diet," she said shyly. "I couldn't handle a diet." She slipped on a tighter fitting T-shirt and shorts.

Videl stared. All the girls were huddled around Mika, admiring how smart she was and how pretty she was and how sweet she was. Ugh. They should be admiring _her_.

The girls stepped out onto the field; the boys were already there.

"OK," said the gym teacher. "We're going to play baseball today."

"What's baseball?" Wondered Mika. Gohan laughed and rumpled her hair.

"Don't worry squirt, I'll help ya."

"Thanks."

Videl's frown deepened.

Videl and Sharpener were team captains. "Okay," Videl said slyly, "Gohan, you're on my team."

"Mika," said Sharpener, "You're on mine."

Mika let out a squeak. _Crap!_ She thought.

The students, after being picked, went off to their positions. Mika stood, her bat to the side, wondering what to do.

"You hit the ball, Dumbo!" Videl yelled.

Tears sprang into Mika's eyes as the ball came straight forward. "Hey!" said Videl. "Hit the ball!"

Mika punched the ball angrily. How dare it interrupt her thoughts?

The ball _exploded_.

Everyone's jaws(except for Gohan's) were halfway to the ground. "C-coach?" Videl stuttered. "W-what happens if you _break_ the ball?"

The Coach's eyes were wide. "I really don't know."

Cooking class was next, and Mika became Gohan's shadow, for fear of humiliation again. Videl glared at this. _She_ had wanted to be Gohan's cooking partner.

She watched angrily as Gohan laughed, tousling Mika's hair.

"I told you not to call me squirt," Mika said, grinning.

"I dunno," Gohan said. "Fits you."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Gohan."

"Ugh!"

_Squirt?_ Videl wondered. _But they're twins._

She had to get to the bottom of this.

Videl and Erasa's cooking results were disastrous. Gohan and Mika's was beautiful. "It's from cooking experience in the country," Gohan explained.

As she and Gohan prepared to leave the room, Videl shouted, "Hey! Thought you could back out of our deal? This's the last class, y'know."

"We're aware," Mika said calmly. "And exactly what does it mean?"

"It _means_," Videl said, exasperated that they had forgotten already. "You have to teach me how to fly."

"Oh," said Gohan flatly, meaning he obviously didn't want to. "Okay, then."

"So where's your jet-copter? You can't be fast enough to be able to fly ho-" Videl was silenced and Mika picked her up by her arms (they were now outside) and lifted her as she flew as if she were nothing. "Unbelievable," Videl murmured. "I'm so high up!"

Mika rolled her eyes. She couldn't _believe_ she was doing this. And for Gohan, too! She sighed and managed to gather all her willpower not to drop her.

"You'd better not drop me," Videl hissed, "Or my Papa will have your head.

"Oh," Mika groaned. "I'm _so_ scared. What_ever_ will I do? However will I escape?"

Gohan couldn't help but snicker. Only a little.

"Why are _you_ laughing?" asked Videl, ready to put up a fight.

Gohan zoomed ahead. "Gohan!" Mika cried. "Don't _leave_ me with her!"

"Sorry!" She heard Gohan in the distance. "Every man for himself!"

"Ugh," Mika groaned. Videl glowered.

"I'm gonna speed up, OK?" Mika said. Without waiting for an answer, she accelerated, her aura blazing, and zoomed off; Videl's screams could be heard through the afternoon sky.

When Mika reached her home, she saw Gohan and Goten standing there, big evil grins on their faces. Gohan and Goten were in their training gis, and Mika left to go change into hers.

"What's with the little squirt?" Asked Videl.

"Oh, he's going to be training, too. He's learning to fly. Right, Goten?"

"Yeah!" said the child, giving a big grin.

"Don't you think it'll be too much on the little guy?" wondered Videl.

"He'll be fine," Gohan said, "He's had a lot of training experience."

Mika came back out. "Hey," she said to Gohan. "I tried out some new clothes. What do you think?"

She was wearing a blue spandex tank-top that came to the middle of her midriff, showing off her abs, and blackish-gray spandex capris.

Now, Mika was an innocent, quite naïve girl who didn't really know what modesty was quite yet. So she didn't know the clothes were a bit skimpy for her mother's taste.

"Nice," Gohan complimented. "It'll say out of your way in a fight. Good thinking, Mika."

"Thanks," Mika answered. "Goten's gonna learn to fly, too?"

"Yep," said Gohan. "I figured it was about time."

"Yeah!" said Goten. "I'm gonna be as strong as you guys!"

"Great!"

Videl was feeling very left out. "HEY!" she yelled furiously. "I'm here, too, you know!"

"Oh," said Gohan. "Sorry."

Mika frowned.

"Okay, Videl," said Gohan. "Let's see your chi."

"What's that?" Videl asked. Mika snorted and Videl glared.

"Um..." Gohan was at a loss for words. He'd never had to actually _explain_ chi. "Well...it's like the energy that you can, um, feel in your body-"

"Who are _you_ to talk about _my_ body?" Videl exploded. Mika rolled her eyes.

"It's like this," she said, shooting a relatively small chi blast at an enormous mountain, causing it to explode.

"Yep!" Gohan said. "Thanks, Squirt."

Mika smiled.

"B-but...it's a trick! Papa told me!" Videl said.

"Your Papa's an idiot," Mika said under her breath.

"No, it's all real," Gohan said, getting frustrated. "If you refuse to believe it, you can get into your fancy—schmancy helicopter and leave, because if you can't control chi you'll never be able to fly. We have training to do, and we can't waste time."

Videl stared, shocked. Nobody but nobody spoke to her like that. But Gohan's face was serious.

"Well, fine," she blustered. "I don't need your help. Yeah, I'll learn how to fly by myself! Without all your stupid tricks. And by tomorrow, I'll be high in the sky, even higher than you two." She threw down her capsule. "You just wait."

Mika smiled. "Ten bucks says she'll be back tomorrow."

"Definitely. Come on, Goten, let's teach you how to fly!"

And as Videl was fuming, flying home in her copter, she could see little Goten flying right next to her.

Me: What do you think? Hm? Hm?

Videl: I think it was horrible.

Me: Only because I was bashing you. Never liked you anyway.

Videl: How rude!

Me: ...ANYWAY... R&R, peeps! And I freaking don't own DBZ.

Vegeta: Darn right you don't.

Me: (holding Frying Pan of Doom) 'Scuse you?

Vegeta: Sorry, sorry! R&R, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Gohan and Mika flew over to Bulma's house after supper, hoping for a chat with their long-time friend. When Mika knocked, Vegeta answered the door. "Brats," he acknowledged. He looked Mika up and down. "I see you've trained. Good. Warriors never rest," he said, frowning at Gohan, who grinned sheepishly.

"VEGETA!" Gohan and Mika were startled by a scream from the kitchen. "LEAVE GOHAN ALONE!"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN, I WILL LET THEM IN!" Vegeta yelled back.

"DARN RIGHT YOU WILL, OR NO GRAVITY ROOM!"

"SHUT UP!"

Mika and Gohan waited patiently. It was nothing they hadn't seen before. Bulma came to the door and smiled sweetly. "Gohan! Mika! So nice to see you."

"Hello, Bulma," Mika said sweetly and bowed.

"Hi, Bulma," said Gohan comfortably.

"Such beautiful manners! You must get it from Chi-Chi! And Mika! You're growing beautiful! When was the last time I saw you?"

"Last week, ma'am." Mika said sheepishly

"Much too long!" Bulma cried.

"Stop with your flattery, woman," Vegeta said bluntly.

"You shut up! Come in, come in, the both of you. I'll just get Vegeta to LEAVE AND GO TRAIN. Go ahead and sit on the couch."

Videl was watching this unfold from behind a bush (she just never gives up, does she?). _How can they know Bulma Briefs?_ She wondered. _She's, like, the richest lady in the world!_

She growled.

"So," said Bulma. "How was your first day of school?"

"Okay," Gohan admitted.

"Heinous," mumbled Mika.

Bulma frowned. "What happened?"

Mika explained the events of the day. "I hate girls like that," Bulma grumbled. Mika smiled, glad to have Bulma on her side.

"But you really are pretty," Bulma observed. "No wonder a boy would want to hit on you."

Mika blushed. "Th—thank you..."

"But I need to ask you something," Gohan said. "What do you do if a girl blackmails you?"

"Hmm..." Bulma thought about this. "As an important member of society, I _can_ say I've been blackmailed more than once. But that's more like political. I really don't think I can help you on this one. Sorry. And if you ask Vegeta he'll just tell you to destroy her. Maybe Chi-Chi can help."

"Oh," Gohan said glumly. "Okay."

"But I did make some cookies!" Bulma said. "You guys want some?"

"Yeah!" Gohan and Mika jumped up and followed Bulma in the the kitchen, where a platter of freshly-baked chocolate-chip cookies called them forward.

Needless to say, the cookies were gone in two minutes.

"Thanks for everything, Bulma," Gohan said with a chocolate—smeared grin. "We'll see you later!"

Me: You guys like it? Thanks so much for reading it! I didn't even think people would WANT to read it!

Vegeta: That's because their doing it out of pity.

Me: (Whacks Vegeta on the head with F.P.O.D) How did that feel?

Vegeta: Horrible!

Me: Then I suggest you shut the fudge up.

Vegeta: R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"See you later, Mom," Gohan and Mika called as they launched into the air."

"Don't get into any fights!" Chi-Chi called after them.

A very faint "No promises," could be heard in the distance. The weary mother sighed. What courage it took to take care of three saiyans!

Gohan and Mika arrived with time to spare. They spotted Videl storming over to them.

"You learn how to fly yet?" Mika asked casually.

Videl growled. "That is _it_!" She threw a fist at Mika, who blocked it without even looking at her.

"Think we could get some extra breakfast at the cafeteria today?" she asked, blocking all of Videl's attacks and not even feeling the ones that did hit.

"Sure!" Gohan was always up for extra food. They walked away, leaving Videl seething.

"You guys are so DEAD," Videl growled. "I'm gonna sic my Papa on you!"

Mika and Gohan sat comfortably in class that day, completely ignoring Videl's death glare. Erasa was gushing about how pretty Mika was and how cool Gohan was.

"I mean, Mika's not even on a diet!" Erasa rambled. "But she's got, like, the hottest body _ever_! And Gohan's so protective of her, and when he wears short-sleeved shirts his arms are the _cutest_. I think I might ask him out, you know."

Videl's anger doubled. Gohan noticed this and said, "You know, if you keep your face like that, it'll freeze." This was only meant as an innocent suggestion, but his kindness was met with yet another death-glare.

"You should really loosen up, Videl," Erasa said, poking her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Sharpener. "I mean, have you _seen_ Mika? She's totally hot." This was responded to by Mika punching him in the face, yelling, "PERVERT!"

"Y-yeah," said Sharpener, slightly delirious, "She digs me..."

"Hmph!" Mika growled and picked up her things as the bell rang. Gohan held her protectively against him, glaring daggers at Sharpener.

Mika and Gohan raced each other up to the roof (it was a tie, with both insisting that they had won). But they were followed by Videl...and one other person.

"Ready to go?" asked Mika.

"Always," Gohan said, and prepared to fly.

"WAIT!" They were interrupted by Videl running up, with none other than Hercule freaking Satan.

The endless audacity of the man.

"I'm gonna sic my Papa on you two! You should be scared!" Videl roared.

"Oh, we're just _terrified_," Gohan rolled his onyx—black eyes.

"Yeah," Mika snorted. "What's he gonna do, punch us?"

"Do his famous Satan punch?" Gohan countered.

"PAPA! GET THEM!" Videl ordered.

The idiot rushed at them with his most famous punch. It hit Mika's stomach without a scratch.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Mr. Satan held his throbbing hand.

Mika grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up like a sack of flour.

"Listen," she snarled. "We have had enough. Your daughter is being a total b&%# to us have we haven't even done anything to her." She took a deep breath. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that Gohan and I are trying to train for the Tenkaichi Budokai. You should fight me there, where there are rules hindering me from destroying you. And if you do anything to keep us from entering, it won't be pretty."

"Yup," Gohan said. "You might even end up fighting me, and trust me, I won't hold back. You'd be better off fighting Mika."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Mika smirked at the quivering man in her hand.

"Look, we only want peace," Gohan continued. "If your daughter wants to learn to fly, she can come, but if she continues to be as close—minded as this we want nothing to do with her. Nothing at all. We are training for the tournament and we can't afford distractions. Like I said, all we want is peace."

"Want peace my eye!" Videl yelled, rushing at him. Gohan calmly blocked her.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Mika said, looking at her watch (the first electronic in her possession she hadn't managed to destroy), "We have to go now. It's about time for dinner." She dropped Hercule, and she and Gohan blasted off.

And if you listened closely, you could hear wild laughter in the distance. Videl growled.

This.

Meant.

War.

Sorry about the short chapters! I promise you they'll get longer. I mean it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mika and Gohan plowed through there dinner. "So," Chi-Chi said, "Any updates on that rude girl?"

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. "Wonder who that could be," he mumbled as he brushed himself off and answered the door.

There stood Videl. She stormed in. "I want answers!" she fumed.

"What do you want to know?" Gohan sighed. He had dinner to get back to.

"How did you get so strong? Nobody can beat my daddy!"

"Well, it seems we kind of whooped his &%#," Mika replied, walking up to join her brother.

"Don't change the subject," Videl commanded. "I want to know how you got so strong!"

"Training," Mika said simply.

"But it can't be any regular kind of training! What, did you take steroids or something?"

"Ew," Mika said, wrinkling her nose.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"If you want to know, Gohan and I were left in the wilderness when we were young by our mentor. By doing this, he helped us heighten our senses for danger and be able to defend ourselves when we needed to. That answer your question?"

"B-but," Videl stuttered, her tone softening a bit. "Don't you hate him for that? That's horrible."

"It taught us how to fight," said Gohan, "So we're thankful."

Videl's eyebrows furrowed. "But that can't be the only training you've had," she insisted. "There's got to be more to it!"

"There is," Gohan told her. "Training under different levels of gravity in unbearable conditions helped. Also many fights have helped, too."

Videl's mouth dropped. "I don't believe you." She said, and stalked out of the house.

"How'd she find our house anyway?" Mika questioned."

"Beats me," Gohan replied. "But our dinner's getting cold."

"Who was it?" Chi-Chi asked as the two Saiyans reentered the room.

"Just a classroom friend," Mika answered honestly.

"Is she nice?" Goten asked between mouthfuls of rice.

"Um...sure?" Gohan lied.

"Hmph," Mika said nothing and continued to devour her rice balls. The girl was so nosy. Such a busybody! And she thought she was so tough, being the daughter of the World Dunce Tournament. _Well, I'll show her what real power is at the tournament, _She thought, shoving another rice ball into her mouth. _You just wait, Satan Girl. You just wait._

Place your bets, people! Will Videl be back? I bet she will, the stalker she is.

Videl: Hey!

Me: Offense intended. Now shut up.

Videl: How rude!

Me: Remember, I freaking don't own DBZ, or a heap-load of changes would have been made. Starting with Videl.

Videl: Hey!

Me: R&R, peeps!


	11. Explanation Chapter

**Hey guys. This is a little chapter to explain things. Such as why the next chapter hasn't come out yet. Well, as you can see, I've been having writers block; deadliest thing to writers everywhere. The next chapter is being worked on, just, well, you know, at a relatively slow pace. And I've seen that less people have been reading my story because of this. I will try and persevere to get the new chapter on as soon as possible. But there is another story I'm writing called"Out of the Sky, Into My Hands". It's an okay story, I'm hoping, and I hope you guys read it!**

**Vegeta: And if you don't, I will-**

**Me: Vegeta, what did I tell you about counting to ten?**

**Vegeta: (reciting) "Count to ten, or I'll have your head".**

**Me: Good boy! And you don't want me to have your head, now, do you?**

**Vegeta: (shakes head) No.**

**Me: Now be a good little donut and go and destroy something.**

**Vegeta: (leaves)**

**Me: ANYWAY, keep reading, peeps! Luv u all!**


	12. And We're Back!

Chapter 11:

"Hey, Mika," Videl said, coming up behind her.

"What do you want, Videl?" Mika questioned warily. She eyes the other girl as she walked around to be in front of her.

"Oh, nothing," Videl said airily. "Just wanted to, you know, wish you luck at the tournament tomorrow."

"Mm-hm."

"Well, see, it wouldn't quite be a fair fight if..."

"You want to learn how to fly, don't you?"

Videl latched onto her. "Please?" Videl had never said please in her life. Everything she wanted was just simply _given_ to her.

Mika frowned. This girl was _persistent_. If this kept up she would never get her peace. Frowning disapprovingly, she scolded Videl. "Shame on you," she rebuked, her Chi-Chi side kicking in. "Bothering us and threatening to hurt and then begging me to train you? If that's not disrespect I don't know what it is. Haven't you ever been taught manners?"

Videl let go and scowled. "Will you train me or not?"

"Not with that attitude."

Videl sighed. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry. I've been provoking you guys so much...but my Papa wants to challenge you guys." Videl glared when Mika snorted. "You should be scared! Last time was a lucky shot!"

"Continue," Mika told her.

"Anyway, I want to learn how to fly because...because," Mika waited impatiently for the answer.

"I don't have all day," she told the other girl, tapping her watch.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR IF YOU GUYS GET TO FLY BUT I DON'T AND IT COULD BE A DIRECT VIOLATION OF THE RULES TO THE TOURNAMENT AND I COULD GET MY DADDY TO-"

Mika snarled. "Your _daddy_ is an idiot. I'm sure he'd throw out all this crap about himself being the world savior. But I've got a preposition for ya."

Videl raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"We'll teach you how to fly, and then you can never associate yourself with us again. _Ever._ Got it?"

Videl nodded earnestly. "I swear," she said.

"Good," Mika said with a slight smirk. "Meet me after school."

**Hello! I know it was a short chapter, but...um...hey, I've been having writers block. If you would like, you guys can submit some ideas to me through reviews, and maybe I'll see what I can do with 'em. Oh, and by the way, I have another story, as you all know, and I was wondering if a really good artist out there would be willing to draw Mika and/or Anpanai for me? I'm not exactly artistically gifted. It'd be a great help!**

**R&R, peeps!**


	13. Learning and Annoyance

Chapter 12:

Mika stood outside the building, waiting with Gohan. When she had informed him of the deal she'd made with Videl, he had just given an annoyed sigh and agreed. It was obvious that none of the Son kids wanted to help out an annoying ßî†¢π, anyway. Mika pursed her lips as Videl came running towards them, her eyes narrowed.

"You're the son and daughter of Son Goku!" she accused.

"And...?" Mika looked at her through her eyelashes.

"You only just now figured it out..." Gohan sighed. "You know what, screw it, let's go. Get your helimacopter thingy."

With a defiant growl, Videl tossed her capsule, which exploded, creating the Satan model.

"It's the newest release from Capsule Corps.," said Videl with a smirk. "It can beat you guys anytime." This was received by a groan and a roll of the eyes.

"Shut up and get in," Mika told her, "Or we'll just have to leave you behind."

That shut Videl up real quick.

The agony of flying so slow just for Videl to keep up was beginning to be unbearable. She kept looking out at them with a satisfied smirk that Mika wanted to wipe—no, PUNCH—right off her face.

"Remind me," Gohan said, looking to his sister. "WHY are we doing this again?"

"Because I am a good person," Mika told him sarcastically. "Whaddya think? To get her off our backs."

But since Videl couldn't hear them, she assumed the conversation was going like this:

Gohan: Isn't Videl great? Isn't she the best?

Mika: Yeah, she's totally awesome. She and her father could beat us any day.

Gohan: Yup, after all, her father did defeat Cell.

Mika: She's just the best there is.

Videl's conceited mind could not fathom anybody saying less than that, even though it was completely ridiculous. After all, she was the second richest and second strongest person in the world. After she learned to fly, she'd be able to defeat _anybody_. She glared out the window. Especially those two.

She began to translate their talking into Videl-language.

**In reality:** "Hey, why don't we ditch Videl?" Mika suggested.

"Good idea," Gohan said, and made a mock-puppy face. "But her daddy would get us!"

Mika laughed.

**In Videl-language:** "We should totally stay with Videl," Mika told her brother.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "We could never match up to her father."

"Imagine if we could," Mika said, and they both had a jolly laugh.

"Hey!" Videl was jolted from er thoughts by a huge kick to her helicopter. Oh, god, it was Mika. "Get out here," Mika told her.

Videl stepped out, her pigtail swooshing. Her lips thinned when she saw Mika's annoyed look. _I'll show them_.

"Mika, would you teach her how to control _chi_?" gohan asked.

"Fine," Mika reluctantly agreed, "So long as you teach her to fly."

"It's a deal," Gohan said, and they both spit on their hands and shook.

"Ew," Videl frowned, disgusted. "I'm still here, you know."

"I'm aware," Mika said as Gohan left to go inside. For a moment the two girls stared at each other, their gazes enough to melt rocks right back into magma.

Mika's stare was cold as ice.

Videl's stare was hot as lava.

Eventually Mika won; Videl looked away. "Sit down," she told Videl, and she did the same. She released a bit of chi into her hand. "This is _chi_," she told her. "Every living being has it inside them. It is a source of energy, and if you use it wrong, it can be very dangerous."

Videl nodded, absorbing this new information like a sponge. Mika almost chuckled at the girl's cluelessness.

"Okay," Mika said, standing up. "Let's see your _chi_."

Videl tensed up, her shoulders hunched over, trying to squeeze every bit of life into her hands. When she saw a spark, she shrieked.

Sighing, Mika sat back down again.

It was gonna be a long day.

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys! There is no excuse for my actions, yada, yada, but my inspiration has come back! Really it has! Right, Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: Wha—what the hell am I doing here?**

**Me: Commentary!**

**Vegeta: … .**

**Me: So, Vegeta, what do you think will happen next?**

**Vegeta: I predict the bratty girl will get herself killed.**

**Me: ._., ...close enough.**

**Read and review! And please draw some pictures of Anpanai and Mika!**


	14. Buzzing With Worry

Chapter 14:

It was the day of the tournament. Mika was ready. No, more than ready. She was _eager_ to kick some major butt. ESPECIALLY Vegeta's. Heck, maybe even Gohan's butt too.

But the reason she was most excited was that she would see her father there after so many years. What would she say to him? What _could _ she say to him? She couldn't very well just say: "Hi, Dad, how's death?"

Goten, of course, had been blabbering nonstop about what he would do with his father, what games he would play, how much fun he'd have, and exactly what he'd eat with him. He even had a very organized list, which you could read if you held it to your face real close, tilted your head at a 90º angle, squinted really hard, focused your microscope, and made sure to take notes.

Trunks, of course was a pain in the butt. She'd caught him trying to steal food more than once, and she didn't quite approve of Goten hanging out with him, seeing as he was a very, very bad influence. Her Chi-Chi side was taking over, which, if added to her Saiyan side, spelled trouble.

The climbed into the helicopter waiting for them. "Hi, Bulma," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much, but I swear, you've grown since I last saw you!"

"That was yesterday, Bulma," Gohan said, grinning widely as he entered. "How've you been, Yamcha?" he asked the former bandit, slapping him a handshake. Mika didn't bother telling her brother show stupid he looked in his costume, but she did take a few pictures before they left…to save for blackmail. Goten, of course, had undyingly praised his older brother for his "coolness" and "style". Mika hoped she hadn't been that gullible when she was younger.

She took her seat in the back, watching as her house faded into a speck in the distance, and the hues of green and red and brown were exchanged for fluffy white and clear blue. She cracked her knuckles involuntarily, making Gohan, who was beside her, wince. "Sorry," she told him, smiling apologetically. "Old habit."

Mika sat quietly, trying to calm her nerves. She hoped her father would recognize her. She hoped she would recognize her father. She shuddered. What if he didn't remember her?

_Shut up,_ she told her negative side. _I thought you were supposed to be on my side_. She hoped with all her heart that Videl wouldn't be there. Then her father would be the least of her problems.

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the long wait and super-short chappie (dodges tomato). Sorry, sorry, I know, I know, but slowly my inspiration is coming back! But you guys can help. Submit some ideas. I'll take a look at them, and then YOUR ideas could be placed in the story (I'll give you credit, of course ;) ) **

**Keep being awesome! Read and review!**


End file.
